An unexpected love
by MissUnicornxxx
Summary: This is a request from icefiresky (I hope I spelt your name right!) RATED M FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS! Please R&R!


An unexpected love

Author's note: Sorry I've not uploaded anything in a long time guys but I had a lot of things going on in school and outta. Anyway this is a request from icefiresky (I hope I spelt your name right!) This is my first try at a one shot so sorry if its crap or doesn't make any sence! Without further adu I give you: An unexpected love'! Enjoy and Review!

* * *

It was Easter Sunday, a day when all the Bunny's (well Pooka's) bring delicious chocolate eggs to all the boys and girls around the world and E. Aster Bunnymund was no exception! He was hopping around Burgess, looking for new places to hide his easter eggs. He placed the last 5 of his eggs behind a small tree before realizing it started to have frost growing on it, Bunnymund (Aster) stared at the frost and the pattern it was making, enchanted by what the finishing image would be. It ended out as easter eggs in a small nest with a small rabbit guarding them as if it were its young. Sighing, he forced himself to turn away from the tree and was greeted a wide smile, belonging to no other than Jack Frost, hanging upside down from the tree just a few feet away from Bunny with his white hair gleaming in the sun light. Bunny blushed at the sight of Jack, he just looked so hot! His teeth were as bright as the sun and his chest was slightly pink, as were his feet. 'Wait' thought Bunny 'his chest?' Bunny had only just noticed that Jack wasn't wearing his hoodie. In the Pooka's eyes he looked even hotter. Bunnymund had, had a crush on Jack from when he first appeared in North's workshop but didn't know how to tell him. He had told the other Guardians and Tooth was very enthusiastic to say the least, North on the other hand was shocked and had a serious convocation with him about how he shouldn't fancy the frost spirit but Bunny just stormed out and said he was going to go out with Jack if it was the last thing he did. 2 years had passed and he still couldn't tell Jack how he felt about him 'maybe today will be the day' thought Bunny as he returned his attention back to Jack. "Hey Kangaroo," Jack started his wide smile still on his face, not wanting to leave "did you like my drawings?" He said as he began to climb down from the tree, his bum just missing Bunnymund's face. Bunnymund felt his face go even redder than before and had to turn away from Jack before saying "G'day frostbite, what are you doing here?" Jack's smile went wider and walked in front of Bunny so he could see his reddening face. "Well you know" Jack started "I was just in the neighbourhood and I found you, wanna play?" He began to make a snowball and held out his hand, waiting for his response. All Bunny could do was stare at the hansom figure in front of him before grapping the snowball and hopping away so Jack couldn't throw one at him first. "Oh no you don'!" Shouted Jack before running after Bunny.

* * *

2 hours later Jack and Bunny returned back to North's workshop, they were soaking wet but they didn't seem to mind. The huge doors flew open as Tooth flew into Jacks arms, not minding that he was soaking wet, "Hey Jack, you're back!" Tooth began "I've left some towels and clothes for the both of you so you can be comfortable" Jack smiled; he could always count on Tooth for anything, from the biggest secrets to the smallest embarrassing things.

~~~ _Flashback_~~~

Jack was walking around on the frozen lake, thing about what had happened in the past few months. He found out he was a Guardian, found out who he was before he became Jack Frost, he helped fight Pitch, helped someone see him and became a proper Guardian. He smiled, all the memories of his friends and the Guardians came back to him. The snowball fight he had with Jamie, his friends and the other Guardians when they defeated Pitch, when he had helped Tooth and her fairies collect teeth and when he helped Bunny bring easter back... E. Aster Bunnymund. Just thinking about him made Jacks heart skip a beat. Jack had a crush on Bunny ever since he first saw him; he just didn't know how to tell him. The only people who know are Tooth and Baby Tooth and they promised not to tell anyone or anything. Jack sighed and looked at his feet the cheeks going red and he started to think about some of the things Bunnymund and himself could do when they were alone. He began to smile again and remembered he promised to bring his memory box back to Tooth to look after and with that he flew off to Tooth's palace, the images of Bunny and himself still in his mind.

~~~_End of flashback~~~_

* * *

THIS WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS! Please R&R!


End file.
